


Time Stands Still

by Yadirocks



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5937592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yadirocks/pseuds/Yadirocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yadier didn't realize until now just how much time has gone by, but as holding his newborn son in his arms, time stands still. In loving memory of Harley Lawson. (1999-2016)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Stands Still

**Author's Note:**

> This work is dedicated to a friend of mine that died in a car wreck on February 5th on her way to school. I've been struggling with this, so I decided to write this story to take my mind off it for a while.

In that hospital room, everything faded away. The shouts of the doctor yelling orders, the pain coursing through his hand from the death grip his wife, Wanda, had him sealed in. When Yadier laid eyes on his newborn son for the first time, he felt frozen. Several emotions were going through him at once. Fear, joy, amazement, and panic were all trying to take control, leaving Yadier paralyzed where he sat.

His son was wrapped in a blue blanket. He was crying, but he settled down when the nurse gently handed him over to Yadier. "Congratulations, Mr. Molina," the nurse said, giving him a smile. Her words bounced right off his ears as he stared down at his newborn baby.

He analyzed the baby in his arms. He had a bigger nose like Yadier's, which made him smile. His little hands were balled into fists. Yadier opened the palm of his son's right hand, his tiny fingers wrapping around Yadier's finger. Yadier couldn't wipe the smile off of his face. 

Daniel. Daniel Benjamin Molina. Wanda and Yadier had decided on the name the first time they learned that the little peanut was going to be a boy. Yadier's heart had swelled with pride upon hearing the news. Yanuell would have a little brother to mentor, just like Yadier's brothers had mentored him. 

Now, as he held little Daniel in his arms, he thought back to when he had been asked late last season about what his thoughts were on retirement in 2017. At the time, he hadn't been so sure on whether he wanted to pick up the option for 2018. Yanuell was close to eight years old, and Adrianna was five. By the time Yadier retired, they would be ten and seven. But now he had Daniel to take care of too. 

He shook his head of these thoughts. Baseball could wait.

*********

"So I'm the godfather, right?" Adam Wainwright asked over the phone.

Yadier snorted. "You? Godfather? Do those two words even go together?" he asked teasingly, chewing on his eraser. He glanced into his bedroom to look at the crib where his son was taking his nap. Daniel had been up most of the night crying. Yadier had had to stay up with him, trying to figure out how to make him stop crying. It was remarkable that Yanuell and Adrianna had been undisturbed by his screaming.

"Yes, godfather. I have more kids than you, Molina. I'm a great dad," Adam said. Suddenly, there was the sound of a baby crying on the other end. Adam groaned. "Not again," Yadier heard him mutter. Yadier held back a laugh. "Sadee keeping you up at night too?" he asked.

The crying stopped, and Adam said, "You're on speaker, by the way. I think I'm Sadee's favorite parent. She always stops crying when I hold her."

Yadier heard the sound of laughter and then heard Adam's wife Amanda say something along the lines of, "Maybe she thinks you're her momma, as much as you fuss."

Suddenly, Daniel started to hiccup. Yadier sighed. "I have to go, Adam, but good luck," he said.

"Is that a no on the godfather thing?" Adam asked, but Yadier was already pressing the call to end. Hopefully, Adam would take that as a no. Yadier rushed to the crib, reaching down and picking Daniel up. "Shh, don't cry," he whispered, rocking his son in his arms. Daniel's face had begun to scrunch up as he prepared to scream. 

Yanuell came into the room suddenly. "Papi, have you seen my glove?" his oldest asked. Yadier looked back at him, and then at Daniel. "Not right now, Yanu, I'm busy."

"Is he awake? Can I hold him?" Yanuell asked, his voice filled with excitement. Daniel had begun to wail loudly. "I don't know if that's a good idea, Yanu, but you can try," Yadier said. 

Yanuell plopped down in a chair and reached out his arms. Yadier sighed, gently placing youngest son in his oldest son's arms. He prepared for Daniel to start screeching again. 

Amazingly, Daniel stopped crying. He stared up at Yanuell, his wails coming to a stop. Yanuell stared down at him too. "He has a big nose, Papi," Yanuell said with a giggle, looking up at Yadier with a smile. Yadier knelt beside him, amazed. He patted his son's back proudly. "He doesn't have a big nose. He has my nose," Yadier said, waiting for the tease.

"Your nose is big too," Yanuell laughed. Yadier smiled at him, proud and relieved at the same time.

Maybe, Yadier thought, he shouldn't have been scared after all.


End file.
